List of chapters in Chronicles of Illusion
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers ---- *"[[Chapter 1: The Illusion Begins|Chapter 1: The Illusion Begins]]" *"[[Chapter 2: The Mystery of the Illusion|Chapter 2: The Mystery of the Illusion]]" *"[[Chapter 3: Attack of the Carnotaur|Chapter 3: Attack of the Carnotaur]]" *"[[Chapter 4: The Mysterious Cat Girl|Chapter 4: The Mysterious Cat Girl]]" *"[[Chapter 5: The Evolution|Chapter 5: The Evolution]]" *"[[Chapter 6: The Secret Plot|Chapter 6: The Secret Plot]]" *"[[Chapter 7: The Unexpected Clash|Chapter 7: The Unexpected Clash]]" *"[[Chapter 8: The Wrath of Zim|Chapter 8: The Wrath of Zim]]" *"[[Chapter 9: Shere Khan Attacks|Chapter 9: Shere Khan Attacks]]" *"[[Chapter 10: The Battle with Zim|Chapter 10: The Battle with Zim]]" *"[[Chapter 11: The Chase|Chapter 11: The Chase]]" *"[[Chapter 12: The Illusion Mistress Arrives|Chapter 12: The Illusion Mistress Arrives]]" *"[[Chapter 13: The Illusion Battle Royal|Chapter 13: The Illusion Battle Royal]]" *"[[Chapter 14: Molly Ketty and "Sweets"|Chapter 14: Molly Ketty and "Sweets"]]" *"[[Chapter 15: Mouseton Attack, Part 1|Chapter 15: Mouseton Attack, Part 1]]" *"[[Chapter 16: The Lost Illusion: Jurassic Park|Chapter 16: The Lost Illusion: Jurassic Park]]" *"[[Chapter 17: The Man of Steel and the Amazon vs. the Terminators, Part 1|Chapter 17: The Man of Steel and the Amazon vs. the Terminators, Part 1]]" **Part 2 *"[[Chapter 18: Trouble in Gotham City, Part 1|Chapter 18: Trouble in Gotham City, Part 1]]" ---- Upcoming chapters In development * On hold *"Chapter 15: Mouseton Attack, Part 2" **Part 3 **Part 4 **Part 5 *"[[Chapter 18: Trouble in Gotham City, Part 2|Chapter 18: Trouble in Gotham City, Part 2]]" Not in development yet *"Chapter 18: Trouble in Gotham City, Part 3" *"Chapter 19: The Amazonian Distress Call" *"Chapter 20: Battle Aboard the ???" *"Chapter 21: Jurassic Brawl" *"Chapter 22: The Arctic Ambush" *"Chapter 23: Mega Rumble in Mega City" *"Chapter 24: Super Mickey, Minnie, Oswald, and Felix 3D World" *"Chapter 25: Nautical Nonsense in Bikini Bottom" *"Chapter 26: The Hulkarific Misfortune of Ren and Stimpy" *"Chapter 27: Hulk's Revenge" *"Chapter 28: Cat's Misfortune" *"Chapter 29: Sailor Mercury and Kirby vs. the ???" *"Chapter 30: A Little CatDog in Townsville" *"Chapter 31: The Shadowy Ambush on Eternia, Part 1" **Part 2 *"Chapter 32: Super Mario Lost World" *"Chapter 33: Chaos on Shadow Moses Island, Part 1" **Part 2 *"Chapter 34: The Search for Molly Ketty" *"Chapter 35: Sugar Rush Mayhem" *"Chapter 36: Wreck-It Cat Chase" *"Chapter 37: The Homestar Runner goes to Russia" *"Chapter 38: Crisis in Crisis City, Part 1" *Part 2 *"Chapter 39: Sonic's Dimensional Chase, Part 1" **Part 2 **Part 3 *"Chapter 40: The Brawl on Angel Island: Knuckles vs. Donkey Kong" *"Chapter 41: Knuckles Befriends a Japanese Idol" *"Chapter 42: Lucario - The Aura Pokémon" *"Chapter 43: Lucario and the Battle with Mewtwo, Part 1" **Part 2 **Part 3 *"Chapter 44: Pac-Mania in Soleanna, Part 1" **Part 2 *"Chapter 45: The ??? in the ???" *"Chapter 46: Powerpuff Girls, Welcome to Die!" *"Chapter 47: The Bubbly Mistake" *"Chapter 48: Onpu's Concert" *"Chapter 49: Foot Soldier Smash-Up" *"Chapter 50: Topsy Turvy Wasteland" *"Chapter 51: The Return of ???" *"Chapter 52: The Namekian Battle" Planning stages *"Chapter ???: Bedrock Rubble" *"Chapter ???: ???" *"Chapter ???: ???" *"Chapter ???: ???" *"Chapter ???: Spooks of Halloween Town" *"Chapter ???: The Santa Claus Capers" *"Chapter ???: To the Witch World" *"Chapter ???: T.U.F.F. Trouble in Petropolis" *"Chapter ???: A "Regular" Day at the Park" *"Chapter ???: Teenage Robot Rumble in Greenhorn Forest" *"Chapter ???: ???" *"Chapter ???: ??? Brake In" *"Chapter ???: Three Little Monsters at Monsters, Inc." *"Chapter ???: Up in the Valley of the Jolly Green Giant" *"Chapter ???: Street Fighter Cross" *"Chapter ???: Crash Bandicoot Country" *"Chapter ???: A ??? to ???" *"Chapter ???: Aliens vs. the ???" *"Chapter ???: The Lylat Invasion" *"Chapter ???: The Weirdmageddon in Dream Land" *"Chapter ???: Journey Across the Kalos Region" *"Chapter ???: Mario and Sonic: The Mushroom Kingdom Adventure" *"Chapter ???: Yoshi's Island" *"Chapter ???: ???" *"Chapter ???: The Hedgehog and the Daredevil" *"Chapter ???: Station Square Melee" *"Chapter ???: ???" *"Chapter ???: Sonic Galaxy" *"Chapter ???: A Visit to Sesame Street" *"Chapter ???: ???" *"Chapter ???: Star and Sailor Moon: Tokyo Trouble" *"Chapter ???: ???" *"Chapter ???: ???" *"Chapter ???: ???" *"Chapter ???: The Rise of Zilla" *"Chapter ???: A Loud Lament" *"Chapter ???: The Mortal Kombat Tournament" *"Chapter ???: Escape from Outworld" *"Chapter ???: Exploring the ???" *"Chapter ???: The ??? Battle" ----